Dad
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: C'était parfaitement logique : si Akashi était leur Maman , alors Nijimura était clairement leur Papa .


**Dad**

par **Rikkamaru**

 _Ndt : Wow ça fait vraiment un bail ! A vrai dire je poste seulement celle-ci parce que j'avais demandé la permission et avait promis de donner le lien à l'auteure, donc je ne veux pas trop la faire attendre, mais je n'ai pas exactement le temps de traduire depuis la rentrée... Je travaille sur une HP/LV assez longue quand j'ai une minute, mais bref; le temps est une denrée rare. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Daiki n'était à vrai dire pas certain de qui dans leur groupe l'avait commencé, mais c'était plutôt évident pour tous une fois qu'ils y eurent vraiment réfléchi. Akashi avait l'agaçante habitude de les traiter en mère poule, jusqu'au point où Daiki l'avait mentalement surnommé « Maman ». C'était donc parfaitement logique que Capitaine Nijimura soit le « Papa » du groupe.

Il agissait comme tel ! Il n'y avait aucune autre manière de décrire son habitude de littéralement traquer Haizaki pour l'entraînement et de le frapper quand il se comportait mal. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à frapper Daiki ou Murasakibara s'ils devenaient incontrôlables, ce qui était cependant plutôt rare, pour être honnête.

Bien que ce soit une vieille blague entre Daiki, Satsuki, Midorima, Murasakibara, et maintenant Tetsu, ils ne l'avaient jamais mentionnée au capitaine ou au vice-capitaine. Mais Tetsu ne se souciait pas de ces politesses sociales comme par exemple assurer la survie de ses amis après avoir lâché une bombe.

« Tou-san, j'ai des difficultés dans mes cours de sciences récemment pourrais-tu m'aider ? »

On pourrait entendre une aiguille tomber, dans le silence qui suivit la franche question de Tetsu. Heureusement, les autres deuxièmes et troisièmes années étaient déjà partis, Haizaki à leur suite, laissant Nijimura et le reste des premières années seuls ici. Mais les autres s'étaient tus tandis qu'ils fixaient l'ombre clairement complètement folle.

Murasakibara cessa de manger ses sucreries, paraissant abasourdi.

Le porte-bonheur de Midorima tomba de sa main.

Satsuki semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle devait même penser du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Akashi leva les yeux du clipboard que tenait Nijimura de la main droite et haussa un sourcil en direction de l'autre garçon.

Daiki priait pour la vie de Tetsu.

Et Nijimura… leva juste l'autre main, ébouriffa les cheveux de l'ombre, et dit, « Bien sûr, Kuroko, on peut aller au Maji Burger une fois que tout est fait et je t'aiderai. » Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son clipboard !

Tetsu brilla légèrement de la force de son petit sourire. « Arigato, Tou-san. »

L'autre sourcil d'Akashi rejoignit le premier avant qu'il ne regarde Nijimura. « Capitaine, il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires nous dire ? »

A présent Nijimura paraissait perplexe, et présenta Tetsu au garçon aux cheveux rouges avec un dramatisme joueur. « Félicitations, c'est un garçon ? Et regarde, il a ton sourire. » Maintenant leur capitaine taquinait clairement son second en commande, qui renifla dédaigneusement mais laissa un léger sourire lui échapper.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça. »

Ce fut Tetsu qui répondit, bien qu'il puisse tout autant seulement creuser plus profond sa propre tombe. « C'est parce que Nijimura-san est Père, et donc Akashi-kun est Mère. »

A nouveau, le silence régna sur le groupe tandis que les autres tentaient de déterminer ce que le capitaine et vice-capitaine pensaient des noms. Akashi cillait, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, alors que Nijimura semblait être déjà averti des surnoms et l'avait simplement ignoré, si l'on s'en tenait à son propre regard curieux dirigé vers Akashi. Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux rouges soupira avant de regarder son dirigeant. « Qu'est-ce que Kuroko a de toi s'il a mon sourire ? » demanda t-il, avec une curiosité morbide.

Nijimura renifla avec amusement. « C'est facile il a obtenu sa capacité de supporter tous ces trucs de tarés de moi, bien sûr. »

Aussi amusant que tout ceci était, ce ne fut pas remis sur le tapis.

(-)

Du moins, ce ne fut pas remis sur le tapis avant qu'ils n'aillent en camp d'entrainement durant leur seconde année avec leur nouvelle hyperactive recrue. Akashi semblait satisfait de l'avoir recruté Nijimura ne fit que soupirer et demanda à Tetsu si son ami d'enfance était intéressé par l'idée de rejoindre leur équipe. La réponse négative de Tetsu ne parut ni décevoir ni soulager Nijimura. Daiki ne pouvait honnêtement pas le dire.

(Il ne savait honnêtement pas non plus ce que cela signifiait peut-être que Tetsu lui dirait plus tard.)

Akashi avait d'une quelconque manière réussit placer Nijimura dans la même cabane que le reste des Miracles ( et ça en disait probablement long que, ces derniers temps, Nijimura ne s'embêtait même pas à paraître surpris des étrangetés que lui faisaient subir sa « femme » et ses « enfants »), et au milieu de leur première nuit au camp Kise commença à s'agiter comme jamais et réussit également à réveiller Daiki avec le bruit qu'il faisait. Ils avaient récemment commencé à expliquer à Kise le truc de « Maman et Papa », donc ça ne surprit pas totalement Daiki que le blond se réveille enfin et respire lourdement un moment avant de marcher à pas de loup vers le lit de Nijimura.

« Papa ? » essaya Kise, un peu hésitant mais c'était logique c'était le milieu de la nuit et Kise n'avait jamais appelé ainsi leur capitaine auparavant.

Ça sembla fonctionner, cependant, parce que Nijimura remua à l'appel et se réveilla. « Kise ? » demanda t-il doucement, se relevant à moitié du lit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond renifla doucement. « J'ai fait un cauchemar, Dad. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Daiki fut réellement abasourdi par la requête et la manière dont Kise agissait comme si Nijimura était son vrai père, mais le capitaine se prouva être imperturbable face à ce genre de connerie même à trois heures du putain de matin quand il se contenta d'agréer. « Sûr, » bailla t-il, se décalant dans son lit et laissant à Kise une place pour se faufiler, ce qu'il fit promptement. Le power-forward de seconde année écouta les reniflements du blond finir par se muer en douces respirations, et se rendormit rapidement, avant que Nijimura ne découvre qu'il était éveillé.

Daiki se réveilla juste à temps pour voir Akashi secouer Nijimura pour le réveiller. Kise avait calé sa tête sous le menton de leur « Papa » pendant la nuit, et était en gros en train de faire un câlin au gars, mais le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne paraissait pas trop agacé.

Nijimura ne remua pas d'un cil alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, voyant son vice-capitaine debout à côté de lui. Les deux communiquèrent silencieusement, ne faisant que se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi détourne les yeux avec un léger sourire et que Nijimura n'entreprenne de se démêler de Kise.

Il réussit de fait à sortir du lit sans réveiller le blond, à la grande surprise d'Aomine, qui sentit son respect pour son « Papa » monter au vu de la prouesse. Leurs « parents » parlèrent silencieusement un instant, avant que Nijimura ne parte pour s'assurer que tout le monde se levait et que le petit-déjeuner était presque prêt, et Akashi se tourna pour observer la chambre.

« Debout, tout le monde. Commencez à vous préparer pour la journée. » Daiki sauta hors du lit au ton du garçon aux cheveux rouges, tandis que les autres s'éveillèrent instantanément et commencèrent à se dépatouiller hors de leurs propres lits.

Ils s'habillèrent assez rapidement, et arrivèrent au self pour voir que Nijimura était déjà là, certains de ses camarades de même année à côté de lui se moquant de lui à propos de quelque chose, jugeant par leurs rires et son expression de martyr résigné. Daiki vit Akashi se contracter à la vision et ne fut pas surpris que le leader des Miracles se dirige droit là-bas, mais il pouvait admettre être plutôt heureux que les troisièmes années lancent un regard au vice-capitaine et fuient aussitôt loin d'ici.

Akashi se cala avec satisfaction à côté de Nijimura, qui lui offrit un hochement de tête reconnaissant et lui montra leur emploi du temps du jour tandis qu'ils partageaient une assiette de nourriture. Daiki ricana un peu.

Pas mariés, son _cul_.

(-)

Satsuki, d'à ce qu'en comprenait Daiki, plaisantait sur leur leaders mariés mais n'y avait jamais cru elle-même. Même après un an dans le club, elle était toujours sceptique vis-à-vis de toute l'affaire.

Puis Nijimura avait tabassé jusqu'à leur dernier souffle un groupe de garçons chahuteurs qui la harcelait.

Personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, seulement que Nijimura était venu à l'entraînement un jour avec des phalanges en sang et un œil au beurre noir – faisant complètement flipper Akashi en passant si l'on s'en tenait à son rapprochement inquiet – et que Satsuki était tout aussi nerveuse, s'assurant que leur capitaine était confortable alors qu'il se tenait debout et surveillait l'entraînement.

Le jour suivant apporta suffisamment d'explication pour que Daiki soit satisfait. « Papounet ! » appela Satsuki, joggant jusqu'à Nijimura et lui montrant son clipboard. « J'ai les informations sur la prochaine équipe qu'on va affronter ! »

Tous haletèrent quand leur sévère capitaine leva la tête, sourit à la fille aux cheveux roses, ébouriffa ses cheveux légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil au clipboard. « Arigato, Momoi. Ça a l'air très bien. » Satsuki _étincela_ à leur Papa (tandis que la capitalisation demeurait, Daiki avait enlevé les guillemets mentaux, depuis le temps), ce qui poussa Kise à geindre.

« Qu'est-ce que fait Momoi ? » demanda Midorima, fixant leur manager étincelant avec abasourdissement.

Akashi détourna brièvement les yeux du clipboard qu'il avait récupéré. « Elle essaie d'être une petite Fille à Papa, il me semble. »

« Je pensais que c'était Kise, » renifla Daiki, faisant tourner un ballon sur son doigt.

« Hey ! »

Aussi sarcastique que la pique avait voulu être, il y avait un fond de vérité à l'intérieur. Au vu des tempéraments d'Akashi et de Nijimura, il était logique que Midorima et Murasakibara soient les favoris d'Akashi tandis que Tetsu, Kise, Satsuki et Daiki étaient ceux de Nijimura. Le cœur de leur vice-capitaine était juste un peu trop fermé , celui de leur capitaine un peu trop ouvert malgré son comportement abrupt, mais ça ne gênait réellement aucun d'eux.

Ça signifiait juste qu'ils se complétaient bien l'un l'autre.

(-)

Daiki n'était pas certain de quel cœur se brisa le plus quand Nijimura dut renoncer à être Capitaine pour mieux s'occuper de son père, celui de Nijimura ou d'Akashi.

Les autres voulaient protester quand ça arriva, mais ils virent les poches se formant sous les yeux de leur père, virant comme il s'appuyait subtilement sur l'épaule de leur mère pour pouvoir se tenir droit, et ils ne purent rien dire face à sa fatigue.

Apparemment Nijimura élevait ses plus jeunes frères à la place de ses parents puisque son père était à l'hôpital et sa mère ne quittait pas le chevet de son mari. Il devait occasionnellement quitter l'entraînement plus tôt, et Daiki l'avait déjà vu réconforter sa petite sœur en larmes avant de la raccompagner elle et son frère chez eux.

Akashi leur avait déjà exprimé son dégoût envers la mère de Nijimura, mais ils pouvaient tous voir la solitude dans ses yeux donc leur ancien leader ne s'énervait pas contre lui chaque fois que le garçon aux cheveux rouges parait dans une diatribe particulièrement vicieuse dans la proximité de son mari épuisé.

Nijimura leur annonça avant les autres joueurs de la première équipe que sa famille déménageait en Amérique pour le traitement de son père, et Akashi quitta carrément la pièce à ces mots. Quand Midorima fit mine d'aller à sa suite, leur Père leva la main. « Je vais lui parler, Midorima, » rassura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, se dirigeant vers les portes. « Je mérite probablement quoi qu'il fera quand je partirai. » Aucun d'eux n'agréait avec la dernière partie, mais furent soulagés de ne pas être dans la ligne de tir.

Ils revinrent 15 minutes plus tard, une des bras de Nijimura drapé au-dessus des épaules d'Akashi, une des mains d'Akashi agrippant fermement le t-shirt de Nijimura.

Quand leur Père obtient son diplôme, Daiki accepte l'ébouriffement de ses cheveux et observe ses parents se serrer dans leurs bras pour la dernière fois avant dieu sait quand, essayant d'ignorer la grandissante apathie dans son cœur.

L'année suivante fut un enfer, et les brisa tous.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus avait d'abord essayé de continuer à aller aux entraînements, mais ça devenait juste pénible et attristant. _Personne_ ne pouvait le battre, et ça l'a juste usé et agacé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se pousser à y aller. Tetsu essaya de le convaincre que ça s'améliorerait, mais ça ne fut jamais le cas. Et, pendant qu'il faisait sa crise, Murasakibara décida de se rebeller contre Maman pour la première fois.

Murasakibara ne s'était jamais mutiné auparavant. Chaque fois qu'il semblait y songer, Nijimura paraissait le sentir, et une sinistre lueur apparaîtrait dans ses yeux, comme s'il mettait le plus juvénile au défi de désobéir pour qu'il puisse lui remémorer pourquoi _Akashi_ était le parent favori du centre. Ce regard seul calmait l'enfant géant à chaque fois, ses yeux écarquillés et se cachant derrière Akashi.

Maintenant, cependant, Papa n'est pas là, et la main ferme qu'il avait silencieusement utilisé sur eux tout ce temps a disparu, Maman n'étant pas capable de l'imiter. Donc Murasakibara attaqua, et ça brisa leur Mère. Il devint vicieux, impitoyable, froid, presque insensible si ce n'était pour le souci dans son œil rouge et la nostalgie désespérée dans son œil doré chaque fois que Papa était mentionné.

« Shuuzou comprendrait, » insistait-il, à moitié certain et à moitié effrayé, et Daiki surnomma silencieusement ce nouveau Akashi leur Belle-mère.

(-)

Daiki observait le terrain empli de différentes équipes, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen et même le reste de Touou vers l'avant. « Donc Maman est vraiment de retour, » dit-il, yeux fixés sur Akashi, qui serrait la main du capitaine de Seirin, souriant et heureux malgré la défaite et les larmes dans ses deux yeux rouges.

L'as de Touou permit à ses yeux de chercher son ancienne ombre, qui étreignait ce gamin Ogiwara aux cheveux orange, en pleurant. Un soudain souvenir lui vint.

 _« Donc ce Kise rejoint l'équipe… hey Kuroko, juste pour savoir, ton ami d'enfance est-il intéressé dans l'idée de rejoindre l'équipe ? Je veux que tout soit certain. »_

 _« Non, Tou-san Ogiwara-kun veut jouer contre moi, pas avec moi. »_

 _« Hmmm… oh bon, ça valait la peine de demander. »_

Daiki secoua la tête et ricana. « Donc c'est ce que Papa voulait dire il y a deux ans. » Satsuki lui lança un regard confus mais il fit juste un geste en direction de Tetsu, la laissant tirer ses propres conclusions. « Je me demande ce qu'on va faire maintenant, » contempla t-il, regardant le plafond. « Je veux dire, ouais on va s'entraîner et jouer les uns contre les autres, mais la grande guerre est terminée. Tetsu a fait passer son idée putain de clairement, Maman est de retour, qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite ? »

« Papounet rentre à la maison, » répondit promptement Satsuki.

Daiki tourna abruptement la tête vers elle, et sourit. « Espérons-le le vieil homme me manque un peu. »

Satsuki le frappa sur la tête. « Aomine-kun ! Papounet a seulement un an de plus que nous ! »

Le power forward bailla et l'ignora.

(-)

« Donc quand est-ce que ton et ton ami de LA arrivent ? » demanda Taiga, toujours dans le vestiaire avec les autres.

Tatsuya semblait plutôt excité. _« On comptait venir près de la fin, pour ne pas trop gêner. Ça ne dérange pas ton coach ? »_

Taiga pouvait sentir une goutte de sueur se former. « Um… je ne lui en ai pas exactement encore parlé… »

Il y eut un silence avant que Tatsuya ne rie, le bâtard. _« Eh bien, au moins je serai là pour collecter ton corps pour les rites d'enterrement appropriés. »_

« La ferme ! » Il ferma son téléphone, lançant un regard noir à l'objet et espérant que Tatsuya pouvait le sentir d'une quelconque manière. Quand il entendit le silence qui avait empli la pièce, il leva les yeux. Tous leurs senpai regardaient Taiga avec des yeux incrédules, se demandant de toute évidence comment avait-il pu oublier de dire à leur coach quoi que ce soit.

« Tatsuya vient avec un ami qui a déménagé ici récemment, pour me le présenter, » expliqua Taiga, enfonçant son téléphone dans son sac et l'amenant au gymnase avec les autres.

« La prochaine fois préviens-moi à l'avance, Bakagami ! » cria leur coach quand elle entendit son explication, le frappant avec un clipboard en punition.

Les choses commencèrent plutôt normalement, Taiga et Kuroko s'entraînant à leur jeu d'équipe et essayant de donner aux autres premières années une chance pour déterminer ce à quoi ils excellaient.

« Kurokocchi~»

Et puis ça devint bizarre parce, un à un, toute le Génération des Miracles commença à arriver, tous offrant des hochements de tête au coach, capitaine, et Kuroko avant de trouver des sièges et simplement regarder. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose à Seirin, parlant entre eux. Murasakibara apparut à un moment et s'assit à côté d'Aomine et de Momoi. Akashi fut le dernier, paraissant quelque peu confus mais saluant tout le monde cordialement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Midorima.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota Kagami au reste de Seirin quand ils se regroupèrent un instant.

« Pas la moindre idée, mais ça me saoule, » ragea le Capitaine, lançant des regards assassins aux têtes colorées sur les bancs.

« Quelque chose va se produire ici, » révéla Kuroko, paraissant sûr de lui mais confus. Quand les autres demandèrent, l'ombre ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais nous pouvons tous le sentir, » insista t-il.

Aomine avait apparemment entendu Kuroko et renifla avec amusement. « Peut-être que tetsu veux que Kagami soit adopté ? » suggéra t-il bruyamment, poussant Midorima, Kise et Momoi à pousser un hoquet de surprise et les regarder. Kuroko leur rendit leur regard, avant de hocher la tête.

« J'espérais en effet faire une telle chose, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit aujourd'hui. J'en aurais parlé à Kaa-san à l'avance. »

« Tu pensais à le faire adopter de la manière traditionnelle, ou en faire de la belle-famille ? » demanda Aomine, clairement amusé.

Avant que les hoqueteurs puissent interroger plus longtemps Kuroko ou que Seirin puisse demander ce qui se passait nom de nom, Akashi les interrompit. « Je ne prendrais aucune décision concernant une adoption sans que votre Père ne soit également présent. » Les autres Génération des Miracles tombèrent dans un silence penaud, et Kuroko hocha la tête.

« Oui, Kaa-san. »

…. Hein ?

« Oi, Taiga ! C'est quoi tous ces cris ? »

L'as de Seirin se tourna vers les portes, et sourit à son aniki. « Tatsuya, tu es là ! Alors, où est ton ami ? »

Tatsuya se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, et soupira. « L'a probablement pas pu ignorer ce chien qu'il a vu. » Taiga entendit Kuroko marmonner quelque chose à propos de Nigou tandis que Tatsuya passait la tête au-dehors des portes et criait « Magne-toi, Shuu ! » Il y eut une pause jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya reparaisse, suivit d'un autre adolescent. Il était un peu plus petit que Tatsuya, et avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris intelligents. Tatsuya le poussa un peu en avant, et l'adolescent obtempéra avec une expression renfrognée lancée au plus grand garçon. « Taiga, voici mon ami, Nijimura Shuuzou. »

Taiga s'apprêtait à le saluer correctement quand Aomine interrompit. « Putain de merde, c'est Papa ! »

L'as de Seirin se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais fut surpris de voir que tous les Miracles, Kuroko inclus, semblaient avoir pris un coup de massue. Kise se reprit en premier après le cri d'Aomine, et se jeta vers Nijimura extatiquement, criant, « Dad ! »

Nijimura parut modérément surpris de voir les Miracles, mais reçut le tacle-câlin sans même tomber et entoura le blond d'un bras dans un demi-câlin. « Hey, Kise. Je vois que tu as grandi. » Cette salutation parut briser les Miracles de leur stupeur choquée, et ils se levèrent tous brusquement.

« Tou-san ?! » Kuroko paraissait réellement surpris, ce qui rendit tout ça encore plus surréel pour Seirin.

« Père ! » le porte-bonheur de Midorima, une brique, tomba de sa main avec un bruit sourd.

« Papounet ! » Momoi et Murasakibara crièrent tous deux celui-ci, la manager courant pour rejoindre Kise dans son câlin à Nijimura.

« Putain de merde, » Taiga entendit Aomine répéter, sans quitter des yeux l'autre garçon qui avait commencé à avancer dans la pièce, suivi d'un riant Tatsuya.

Les deux accrochés à Nijimura se détachèrent promptement de lui, et Taiga découvrit pourquoi quand il vit Akashi debout devant Nijimura, une main sur le visage. Quoi que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ait dit, Akashi vint l'étreindre fermement, le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges enfouit dans son cou tandis qu'il tremblait. Nijimura étreignit l'autre garçon en retour, mais quelque chose semblait soudainement… rétabli.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Taiga à son ombre, qui paraissait à deux doigts de courir aux deux qui s'étreignaient.

« Mère et Père se sont retrouvés, » fut tout ce que Kuroko dit, et le sourire sur son visage rendait difficile de ne pas le croire.

(-)

*Omake*

« Donc, » demanda Nijimura, une fois que tout le monde s'était calmé et que l'adolescent put s'asseoir. Akashi était juste à côté de lui, calé contre son flanc, mais personne n'en dit rien. « J'ai entendu parler d'une adoption ? »

Il y eut un silence, avant que Kuroko ne pousse sans grâce Taiga en avant, qui vient en trébuchant dans la ligne de mire de Nijimura. L'adolescent évalua Taiga silencieusement durant une minute tendue, avant de sourire joyeusement et donner une légère poussée à Akashi. « Regarde, » cria t-il, semblant presque excité, « on a trouvé celui qui a eu tes cheveux ! »

Tandis que Taiga balbutiait en réponse, Akashi lui rendit sa poussée. « Et ton tempérament, » répliqua t-il, mais le sourire sur son visage ne pouvait être décrit comme rien d'autre qu'affectueux

« Probablement, » agréa Nijimura. « Regarde cette expression renfrognée ! »

Taiga avait-il même son mot à dire dans l'affaire ?

* Fin de l'Omake*

* * *

 _Ndt :Comme d'hab, pas relu, n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes et commenter !_


End file.
